Perfume and Promises
by Ria La Llorona
Summary: Dominique Beauvais was 18 and a beauty queen with a longer rap sheet than most American rappers. Who will she fall for, and how many will fall for her? Possible SnapexOC or RemusxOC or HermionexOC
1. Chapter 1

Shit, fuck. Shiiiit." Dominique cursed as she tried to heave her lugagge onto the train. "Fuck!" She shrieked as

she broke a nail. She wasn't some girly chica who cried over it, but it hurt like hell.

"Can we help you?" Two male voices asked her.

"Actually, yeah. I need help, ah.." Dominique was at a loss for words when she saw double. Or rather, two

redheaded twins grinning brightly at her. "I, uh, I need help loading my stuff onto the train." She stepped back and admired the boys as they easily lifted her Louis Vuitton baggage onto the train. "Thanks, boys."

"You're not from around here, are you, mate?" The twin standing to the left inquired.

"Dominique Beauvais. Born in France, raised in America." Dominique stated proudly.

"Blimey, a yank? Cool. Or, uh, radical." The other twin nodded.

"Yeah, uh, nobody really says that anymore." Dominique raised an eyebrow. These Brits had no idea how

ridiculous they sounded. She shook her head. "It was nice to meet ya." She raised her fingers in a mock-salute and took off down the aisle.

"A Yank at Hogwarts." George started.

"What fun." Fred finished for his brother.

Dominique got many stares, both admirable and envious as she walked down the aisle to the back of the train. Taking a seat in the back, where she knew Angel would find her. She yanked off her Jimmy Choos and sat down. Taking out a box, Dominique lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag, the stress of moving to a new school beginning to wear on her. Okay, so she wasn't really moving. Dominique had been kicked out of Salem's Institute for Witches in America, Durmstrang, _and_ Beauxbatons. Hogwarts was one of the few choices she had left. And since her best friend Angel attended there, it was the perfect opportunity to 'start over'. Not that Dom had

any plans to change her bad habits. She was 18 and a beauty queen with a longer rap sheet than most American rappers. She'd been to several reform schools, but all of them failed to change her for the better. She was happy the way she was. Dominique quickly fell asleep waiting for Angel.

Her adventure really began when the train lurched to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique shrieked as she tumbled forward off of her seat. Intent on complaining, she stalked over to the door of her compartment and slid it open. Only to slam it shut when she saw dementors gliding down the aisle. "Ahahaha, this is not happening. I didn't even do it this time! I think.." Dom mumbled to herself. She trembled in the corner, knowing all too well what would happen if they came into her compartment. "Angel, where the hell are you?!" Dom cursed to herself. The compartment door slid open, revealing a bony, skeletal hand. Dominique squeaked and curled further into herself.n glided a dementor, in all its tattered glory. It looked around with its nonexsitant eyes. When its head faced Dominique, she didn't know what to do. Dominique's arms began to bleed as her manicured nails dug sharply into her arm. Her breth quickened with every movement the dementor made. It outstreched its arm towards her, moving forward in a smooth motion. Just as soon as it touched her arm, Dominique gasped and fainted.

When she awoke she was in a place she didn't recognize. A woman made her way over, bustling around busily. "You gave us all quite a scare, fainting like that." The woman scolded gently.

"Oh yes, because I just love passing out like that." Dominique scowled.

"Dom!" A familiar voice screeched. A pale silver-blonde pushed past the woman rudely.

"Angel!" Dominique grinned happily. Her best friend was here, after all.

"I brought you something." Angel said, rummaging through her messenger bag. She yanked out a bag of peppermints and handed it to Dom. "Okay, so, this Madame Pomfrey, she's the one that healed you up. And this," Angel gestured to a man Dominique hadn't noticed until now, "is Professor Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster here. Once Madame Pomfrey says it's okay, we'll head up to Professor D's office and get you sorted."

"Oh, it's fine. Miss Beauvais just fainted from shock, that's all. She's fine to get up and go." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at Dominique, who just nodded back, sucking hard on a peppermint.

"C'mon." Angel tugged on Dom's arm. Dominique followed Dumbledore and Tsuki, for once in her life, quiet.

"Well, Miss Beauvais, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" He asked her. Tsuki waited for an answer.

"I haven't really been able to experience it, so I guess I can't answer that just yet." Dom said dryly.

"Angel, please, fetch me the Sorting Hat." Dumbedore requested. Angel did as she was asked. Dumbledore stood before Dom. "This hat will decide which House you are to be placed in." With that said, he placed the hat atop her head.

"Hmm, a Beauvais. We havent had one of those in a long time." The hat murmured in Dominique's ear.

"Stop talking like I'm an object." Dom ordered the hat.

After a few moments of silence, the hat began to talk again. "I've made my decision."


End file.
